


What is love

by Rymwho



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Tried, Love Bites, Self-Discovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Orla le dirigió una mirada rápida a Michelle que estaba atenta a lo que sucedía. La joven no comprendía del porque su pecho latía con fuerza al ver a su amiga. No entendía nada.
Relationships: James Maguire/Erin Quinn, Michelle Mallon/Orla McCool
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	What is love

Para Orla, el “amor” es extraño.

No entendía del todo la palabra o su significado.

En una tarde casual en la casa de su prima entonces se atrevió a preguntarle a Erin de lo que trataba y entonces esta solamente soltó una risa un tanto nerviosa ya que al parecer no lo esperaba de ella y le respondió.

“El amor es maravilloso, Orla” comentó Erin mientras garabateaba en su diario “Cuando estas con esa persona sientes mariposas revoloteando en tu estomago” finalizó.

A Orla se le hizo extraño sin duda las palabras de su prima.

Pensar que alguien tuviera bichos en el estómago sin duda no era saludable y no creía que fuera normal.

“Alguien debería ir al médico en ese caso, no debe ser saludable tener insectos revoloteando por todo tu cuerpo” dijo extrañada.

Su prima la miró confundida por unos segundos y finalmente soltó una suave risa.

“No es literal prima, solo es una sensación que te dice que quieres estar con esa persona, no significa que realmente tengas algo…”

Orla solo asintió pareciendo comprender las palabras de su prima mayor “¿Tienes la misma sensación cuando estas con James?”

Erin entonces se puso roja como un tomate y empezó a lanzarle objetos a su prima haciendo que Orla huyera de la habitación.

* * *

Su prima le dijo que sentiría mariposa o sensaciones en su estómago cuando esté con esa persona.

No sabe cuándo sucedió, pero tiene sensaciones extrañas en su interior cuando está con Michelle. No sabe si son las mariposas que le describió su prima en su momento, pero sabe que solamente tiene esas sensaciones cuando está con la pelinegra.

Le gusta leer comics y en ellos no suele haber mucha representación sobre amor mas allá de que los héroes les compran chocolates, flores o peluches a sus enamoradas. Ella no tiene dinero para comprarle chocolate o flores a Michelle.

Así que antes de ir al colegio se coló con cuidado al jardín de su tía y buscó la flor mas bonita. No sabe mucho de flores si es sincera así que arrancó una flor de color lila.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó repentinamente Erin que estaba saliendo de su casa y vio como su prima arrancaba las flores de su jardín.

—… —Orla no respondió y mantuvo en su mano las flores lilas.

—¿Son para Michelle? —Preguntó Erin con una sonrisa ligera y entonces Orla la miró como un ciervo atrapado por los faros—. ¿Vamos, creíste que no me daría cuenta? Eres mi prima y debo cuidar de ti a pesar de que odio que empieces a leer mi diario.

Orla siguió sin responder y volvió a ver la flor en su mano —Es linda… —murmuró y caminó junto a su prima por las calles de Derry en silencio.

Para Erin, ver a su prima tan callada se le hacía extraño, muy extraño por lo general la niña más alta siempre está inquieta a cualquier hora del día. Cuando ambas jóvenes llegaron al autobús ya estaba James y Clare esperándolos que los recibieron con una sonrisa. Erin se sonrojó suavemente cuando James le tendió la mano.

—Me alegro de que llegaran —Dijo James— Michelle está mas insoportable el día de hoy y no creo aguantarla en el camino ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —Le preguntó Erin nerviosamente.

Erin sintió como desfallecía ante la petición y soltó un grito interno de pánico. Tiene que mantener la compostura a pesar de que sus piernas estaban temblorosas —Claro que si —Dijo con aires de superioridad y se subió al autobús con James detrás de ella.

—¿y esa flor? —Le preguntó Clare a su amiga.

—La encontré en el jardín de la casa de mi tía. Es muy bonita como para dejarlo.

Clare la miró extrañada pero no dijo nada.

Las dos se subieron al bus y Orla pudo ver a Michelle sentada delante de James y Erin. La pelinegra solamente veía por la ventana. La chica alta tomo un largo suspiro y se sentó a su lado, cuando Michelle se volteo para verla de inmediato le mostró la flor lila.

—Te traje una flor —Dijo— Me recuerda a ti.

Michelle la miró extrañada y luego tomó la flor.

—Gracias…supongo

Orla sonrió ante esto y se giró hacia atrás para molestar un rato a su prima mientras que Michelle se quedó viendo a la pequeña flor en su mano sin saber cómo reaccionar.

* * *

Cuando están en el bus escolar no puede evitar de ver de reojo a la pelinegra que estaba sentada a su lado mientras que su prima estaba al lado de James que por alguna extraña razón estaban muy callados mientras que Clare divaga sobre algunas cosas.

El trayecto a la escuela estaba ocurriendo en silencio, pero con normalidad. Entonces el autobús repentinamente se detuvo en medio de la calle haciendo que los estudiantes murmuraran en confusión. Orla le dirigió una mirada rápida a Michelle que estaba atenta a lo que sucedía. La joven no comprendía del porque su pecho latía con fuerza al ver a su amiga. No entendía nada.

Entonces las puertas del bus se abrieron y entró un soldado que dio un vistazo a las estudiantes (y el estudiante) antes de caminar por el pasillo observando a uno por uno en busca de problemas.

Orla no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que sintió como una mano cálida tomaba la suya, bajó la vista y casi se atragantó cuando la mano de Michelle estaba apretando la suya.

Orla se quedó muda de inmediato y se quedó así durante el resto del trayecto.

Tal vez era un comienzo.


End file.
